Dedication
by soulache
Summary: The second part to Appreciation. HouseCameron. Reviews make me happy and update faster, so feed my ego. Happy ending in sight? I think so...
1. Show A Little Fight

AUTHORS NOTE: You thought I forgot, didn't you? Well, I didn't. I just got a nasty case of strep throat, and school, and life in general. But I've been working on this the whole time. Here it is folks, the first chapter of Dedication. (If you haven't read Appreciation, I'd recommend doing so.) Read and review, lovelies. 

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Mornings were too bright, too early, and a little too hopeless as of late. House shook the snow off of his jacket as he walked into the hospital, drawing a breath and steeling himself for the day. For seeing Cameron again.

What had she said? _Just think about me. _How the hell could he not after that night? How the hell could he look at her and not remember the feel of her soft thighs, not remember the way she looked when her eyelids fluttered closed in pleasure, not remember the way she'd moaned his name. The arch of her back, the scent of her hair, the flush in her god damned cheeks. The way she had somehow gotten his heart and refused to keep it.

All he had been doing was thinking about Cameron. He had not made a move to touch her, to talk to her about that night. Sure, he was hurt, but the puzzle of her actions was more than enough to distract him too much from the seeping void of grayness.

He walked past the room to find his ducklings all gathered at the table. Cameron's hand was resting on Chase's shoulder as she laughed her breezy laugh. House's stomach clenched when he gaze caught his through the glass. He turned around and walked away heading straight for Wilson's office.

"I slept with Cameron!" House exclaimed as he banged into Wilson's office, not noticing a pretty nurse standing with him, "Oh. Hello there. Isn't this awkward?" He fanned at his face as though he was a debutante caught in a faux pas.

As the nurse said farewell to Wilson, House took the seat behind Wilson's desk leaving Wilson to have to lower himself into the seat meant for visitors. They stared at each other in silence until House once again exclaimed, "I slept with Cameron." He even threw up his hands for dramatic effect.

"I slept with Cuddy," Wilson said deadpanned.

House leaned closer over the desk, "Really?"

"No. And seriously, you need to stop falling for that."

House shrugged his wide shoulders, "Hey, it's inevitable and when it happens I don't want to scoff you off like you're doing to me. You know why? Because I'm a good friend." His voice was sarcastic, but his distress was real. 

"Wait... you're serious?"

House groaned and put his head into his hands. Wilson smiled over at his friend, feeling it was safe because he could not see it.

"Stop smiling Wilson, or I swear to God I'll smack it off your face." Wilson coughed and adjusted his tie.

"Sorry. So what's the problem? You slept with her, and now she's showering you with sweet nothings and a promise of a less bleak future? That bitch." Wilson hissed. 

"Don't call her-" House stopped himself and groaned again, putting his head back into his hands.

"Oh my God. You want her. You like her. You... love her?"

"Oh shut up, Miss Congeniality."

"Desperation in the form of Sandra Bullock references. Sad. It's only eight in the morning. You usually save those for two a.m. when you're drinking me under the table." 

House waved a hand for no apparent reason, but it shut Wilson up so it hadn't been completely without it's benefits.

"Can we just... Can't we... Help?" House settled on.

"Okay. What happened?"

"Do you want a blow by blow?"

"I'll pass, thanks. Just a general idea of the situation will do. A vague, obscure picture. No burning mental images. It's too early."

"She and I.. we. Ugh. Okay. Well. The thing is. Okay. Wow, rewind. I sort of kissed Cameron. Then I insulted her-"

"That's hard to imagine."

"Sarcasm doesn't fit as well on you as it does on me. Anyway, after that... she kind of just came after me. Took control. And we had a bet going which ever one of us caved first got whatever they wanted and..."

"SHE WON!"

"I'm putting out feelers for a new BFF as we speak. Anyway, she told me all she wanted from me was to remember her. To think about her," House spat out bitterly. 

"And now you're freaking out because you want her badly, but you feel rejected."

"Did you have to phrase it like that? I feel like a nineteen year old girl."

"You're really stupid sometimes."

"Hey-" 

"Cameron wants you. She played a part to get you to notice her, to make it okay for you and her to be... well, you know, together." Wilson gestured awkwardly, "Now she's afraid that you won't want her to stick around so she's doing some damage control to keep her dignity intact."

"You sure you're not really a shrink?"

"Pretty positive, if I am though I feel really bad for my patients. Besides, that's just basic. Anyone who wasn't emotionally retarded, no offense-"

"Oh, none taken. 

"Could've seen that."

"So what should I do?"

"Try showing a little fight, a little dedication." 

"I can do that. I can definitely do that. And don't think I'm going to forget all the insults you just bounced off me. You'll get yours. So be expecting it."

"I always am!" Wilson shouted nervously as House shut his door. 

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

House conveniently ran into Cameron who was scurrying down the hospital hallway, her shoes making a rhythmical squeaking noise.

"Cameron?" He questioned, now feeling confident once again about where he stood.

"House?" She shot back, he noticed the color that bloomed high on her cheek bones and let a smug look over take his features.

House pointed to an empty hospital room, and moved Cameron somewhat unwillingly inside. He closed the blinds purposefully.

"What... What is this about? If it's about the test results I have them right-"

House put his hands on her shoulders and as soon as he touched her she stopped talking. Looking into her eyes he backed her slowly against the door and pressed his lips against hers. He felt as though he was sinking in her softness, swimming in a sea of shivers and pleasure. He was weak from fighting the tide so he let it take him where it wanted.

He nibbled on her lower lip and she made that purring noise that killed him the night he had came to her. Came with her. Her leg rose and rubbed seductively against his good one. She gasped as his tongue slid inside her mouth, tickling and teasing, sending her head spinning. He didn't pull back until he was sure she was boneless, until he was sure she would try to tug him back for more. Which she did, but he continued to pull back.

He looked into her eyes once more.

"I remember you. I remember the feel of your body against mine. I remember the way you move your hips when you're close to having an orgasm. I remember the way your breasts fit in my hands," He said as he brushed his lips right under her ear, feeling her shiver was a small victory. "I remember the way you moaned my name, I even remember the way your finger felt against my lips."

"House-" He brushed his lips tenderly over hers until she fell silent again.

"I think about you when I get up in the morning, I think about you while I'm watching television. I think about you when I see a woman with your color hair, or someone who does the slightest thing to mirror your mannerisms. I think about you at night before I fall asleep, and that's not even getting into the dreams I have. Basically, all I've been able to think about is you."

"House-" She tried to protest.

"No. I know you're scared. I know I'm... well, scary," He gave a sheepish smile so out of place on his face, "But the thing is I want you. You're mine. And I'm willing to make you see that. I'm willing to fight, to show a little dedication. If you think this is over, you're a very stupid girl."

Running a hand slowly down her side, from the end of her ribcage to her hipbone he stepped away. Gave her a slow, warm once over and pulled her away from the door and opened it.

"And I don't hire stupid people," House threw casually over his shoulder as he left Cameron standing there with her thin finger touching her bottom lip.


	2. I Was Charles Somebody

The day continued to go at it's own sweet pace when all Cameron wanted to do was run out of the building. House was pacing and listing off symptom after wisecrack after symptom and her eyes couldn't help but warily follow his body. He had kissed her. He had kissed her _stupid. _All she could say was his name. Oh good Lord, how many times had she said his name? She was a_ doctor._ She was supposed to be programmed to deal with stressful situations while keeping levelheaded. This, she admitted, wasn't exactly the same thing but it should still somehow apply.

Yes, Cameron still wanted House. Yes, she still dreamed about him at night. Yes, she could somehow still smell his scent at random points during the day when he was no where near. It was as if he seeped into her being. Yes, she wanted him but now she was scared. Now she didn't want to get hurt. Now she had what she wanted, but she didn't know what to do with it.

After he had sent them off to go home she stopped to check on one of their patients. Kara was a little girl with curly blond hair. Cameron couldn't help but get attached to her. She had a very sunny disposition despite being in a hospital, and she always had a giant smile for Cameron. When she got to her room Kara was fast asleep with her thumb stuck in her mouth, and Cameron watched wistfully with her head tilted against the door frame. She knew if anything were to happen to Kara it would kill her, and that's why this was a bad thing to be doing. She allowed herself five more minutes of watching the sleeping girl and headed out to her car.

She drove down the dark roads half listening to the radio, half being enchanted by the snow falling past the street lamps. Stepping out of her car when she reached her apartment she reveled in the cold thrill of the air slipping it's fingers over her body and then hurried inside. Too tired to be hungry she slipped into her pajamas then grabbed a glass of wine. Making herself comfortable in a common position she found herself in most nights she grabbed her glasses and book. It was a worn old copy of The Bell Jar, something in the dark writing had captured her attention back in high school and she hadn't failed to re-read the book once every four months since.

Just as she was turning to the sixth chapter and the glass of wine had just been refilled her cellphone sounded from her bed stand. Sighing she set down the book and reached over to flip it open.

"Hello?" Cameron asked, the wine causing her to feel a little warm and happy even despite her reading material.

"Hi lover," House's voice said with an undertone of laughter.

"Hou-se," she groaned.

"Wow. Almost exactly right. Now try it this time a little more breathless and a little less annoyed."

"What do you want?" She asked as she crossed her eyes petulantly.

"I was just wondering what you were doing," House said hesitantly. It was obvious it had been a long time since he'd done this.

"Reading and drinking wine," Cameron couldn't help her voice from getting a little bubbly. It was just her room was so nice and warm, and the snow outside her window was so pretty, and House's voice was down the line.

"Nice. Are you drunk yet?" He said with a laugh. 

"No. Are you high yet?" 

"Wow, going in for the kill. Careful what you hit, you may need it later. What are you reading?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to get to know you? Plus it makes for a nice filler before I ask you what you're wearing. That was it seems like while I have a sex drive, I'm also interested in literature."

"What do you think I'm reading?" She asked with a little giggle. Sometimes House was actually funny. Then again, maybe she should slow down on the wine, she thought as she swallowed another large sip.

"You seem like The Wuthering Heights type."

"And what type is that?"

"You know, tragically romantic," she could picture his hand gesturing.

"Ha. That would sum me up, wouldn't it? But you're wrong."

"_Really_? That doesn't seem at all like me. You must be wearing hardly anything and it's distracting me."

"You can't even see me!"

"I can in my imagination. I keep you naked there most of the time." 

"Oh God."

"No, it's House. And I seriously doubt God would've been so wicked good in bed. Romeo and Juliet?" 

"What?" The switch of subjects made her already cottony head spin.

"Are you reading Romeo and Juliet?" He said enunciating as if he were speaking to a not-so-bright child.

"No. I'm. Not," Cameron shot back.

"Is it smut and you're just ashamed to tell me? Don't be, we can share these things with each other."

"No, I'm not reading smut."

"Then what are you reading?"

"The Bell Jar," Cameron said with a sigh.

"_Really?_" 

"No, House. I'm reading smut."

"No you're not." 

"I'm aware."

"The Bell Jar. I didn't see that one coming. Not at all. Little emo Cameron," House taunted. 

"What? Emu?"

"E-M-O. It means emotional. It's all the rage with the teenagers these days."

"Sylvia Plath isn't emo. She's classic. If you read The Bell Jar you'd know that."

"I have read it. I even have a copy of it."

"_Really?_" Cameron mocked.

"No. I lied, but I'm going to buy one. So is she like your favorite author?" House asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Well, that was the only novel she ever published. The rest was poetry, but she was one of my favorites."

"You read poetry?" House groaned, "That's just so girly."

"You're obviously reading the wrong kinds then. You know who you would like?"

"You. In my bed. I'll even let you recite poetry to me."

"Charles Bukowski." 

"Does he have breasts?"

"Goodnight, House," she said with a small laugh.

"Goodnight, Cameron."

Setting her phone down she swallowed the rest of her wine. Being not quite sober she didn't try to forget the sound of House's voice. Instead she let it crash over her like waves and lull her into the most peaceful sleep Cameron could remember having in quite a while. She wasn't worried about seeing House tomorrow. No, she wasn't worried about anything at all.


End file.
